


Takeout? Well I'd like to take *you* out ;)

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jonghyun is a cute delivery boy n onew is into it (requested on tumblr)





	

Onew groans to himself, sinking further into his couch crease, as Tabitha says yes to a gaudy $12,000 dress. All of her entourage is cheering, except for the grandmother, who preferred the understated gown Tabitha first tried on.

“Whatever happened to elegance,” Onew mutters. The show cuts to another bride, who seems to be having difficulties with her custom-designed wedding dress. One of the fitting ladies is just about to come in and save the day when Onew’s doorbell rings. Onew groans again. He’s hated that goddamn ridiculous cross between an organ and wind chimes since the day he moved in. He wraps his robe tighter around his waist before shuffling to the door.

“Hello?” he blinks at the small man in front of him.

“Um, yes. Hi. I have an order for a Jimmy Clark?” the man gestures towards the takeout bag in his hands. It’s at this point that Onew recognizes the man’s red and black uniform from the Chinese place a few blocks down.

“Nope, that’s not me. He’s the next door over,” Onew replies. The delivery guy makes a surprised noise and furrows his eyebrows as he reads something on his little notepad, which is covered in colorful stickers. Onew looks back up at the man’s face, suddenly noticing that he’s kind of cute.

“I- I’m  _ so _ sorry. I don’t know how this happened. I could have sworn I had the right address,” he insists, nervously rubbing a hand through his brownish hair.

“Don’t worry about it,” Onew smiles and the delivery guy looks at him with grateful puppy dog eyes. Yeah, he’s  _ really _ kind of cute.

“Well, I guess I’ll go now. Sorry to bother you,” the man smiles and Onew feels the heavens open up, with angels singing and everything.

“Have a nice night!” Onew closes his front door after taking one last glance at the adorable delivery guy. Next time he wants Chinese, he is  _ definitely _ ordering from that place.


End file.
